Million Reasons
by moiouje
Summary: Caroline Forbes, soon-to-be Lockwood, can't runaway from her past. What what will happen when she realizes that the man she loves doesn't reciprocate her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**_Million Reasons_**

 **September 25th 2016, Chicago, Illinois**

''Care!'' male voice sounded from their bedroom

''Yeah?'' the blonde replied from the kitchen. She was preparing their Sunday breakfast and was caught up in boiling eggs and making toasts that she missed her fiancé's question.

''Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked embarrassed that she wasn't paying him enough attention.

''I was saying that Mason invited me to Florida for pre-bachelor party and whether is it ok with you that I go next weekend?" Tyler repeated himself coming to the kitchen and embracing Caroline from behind. He finished the sentence with a kiss in the crook of her neck.

''We were going to pick flower arrangements with your mother" she said not happy with his departure in the middle of wedding preparations.

''I'm sure you'll manage without me" Tyler suggested shyly but immediately changed his mind seeing the look his fiancée gave him for even a suggestion of leaving her alone with her future mother-in-law.''Or we can reschedule" that proposition was followed by puppy dog eyes.

''Fine, go. How long will you be gone?" her response was met with a thankful kiss.

''Only for the weekend. I'll leave after work and should be back by Tuesday." he said automatically as if he was a robot. Caroline could've bet that he had his flights already booked.

''Sounds good. Maybe I could come along?" she proposed thinking she could use some beach time.

''Care, you know I'd love to see you in your bikini" he began with flirtatious smirk"…but that'll be the last weekend we spend apart before our wedding. Besides Mason won't make it to the ceremony. Who knows how long 'til I see him again." Tyler explained and Caroline wasn't even upset. She knew that Tyler and Mason were like she went, she would be the third wheel and a bore stressing about wedding details.

The rest of the weekend was spent agreeably without further mentions of Tyler's trip.

But little did he know that his fiancée didn't plan to stay home alone. Tyler was right it was their last weekend apart before she becomes , she should make the best of it as well.

Lately she wasn't sleeping well, all those wedding preparations where far too overwhelming. Funny thing is she didn't remember it to be so stressful. But that time was a total abstraction comparing to the precision put into everything this time.

Anyway Caroline could use some girl talk. By Thursday Caroline decided she'll have a trip herself and surprise her best friend who lived in New Orleans. And so she did.

 **September 30th 2016, New Orleans, Louisiana**

It was nearly midnight but Rebekah could swear she heard someone knocking on her front door. She rushed down the stairs to see who dared to disturb her husband's sleep. She herself was still by her desk working on her latest case. The blonde opened the door, ready to show her wrath when she saw who her late visitor was.

''Caroline?!'' she asked in disbelief

''Hi Bekah!'' she smiled timidly

''What the bloody hell are you doing here?'' she asked taking the other woman in embrace.

''Sorry, I wanted to surprise you" Caroline explained lamely.

''Oh well, you did! In the good way'' she smiled warmly and Caroline repayed her with a smile on her own.

''Don't stand there. Come inside! How are you? How was the drive? How long will you stay? Is Tyler with you?'' Rebekah started asking questions

''I'm fine…" Caroline was about to give Rebekah more answers but was stopped by Marcel

''What is it all about?" he demanded walking down the stairs in his boxers only, his voice still sleepy.

''I completely forgot! I'm sorry honey" Rebekah apologized her husband approaching him and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

''My, my… am I dreaming or is this Caroline Forbes standing in my hallway?" Marcel joked taking Caroline in a welcoming hug.

''I didn't know you were dreaming about me. Did you share those fantasies with your wife?" the blonde replied chuckling

''He did not!'' Rebekah stated smacking Marcel's arm

''God, I've missed you" Caroline sighed and added ''I hope you don't mind me staying?"

''Never'' the Gerards responded in unison


	2. Chapter 2

**October 1st 2016, The Plantation House, New Orleans, Louisiana**

Next morning Marcel was awoken by Caroline, again. But he really didn't mind, she was his friend as well. Sure that he won't get much sleep he got up, trying not to disturb Rebekah sleeping by his side and left his bedroom. He quickly found Caroline by the sounds of cutlery, kettle and the smell of fresh coffee.

''You're an angel'' he said pouring himself a cup of coffee

''Good morning'' Caroline smiled

''Did you sleep well after your little trip?'' he asked noticing circles around her eyes

''It was alright'' she responded not sounding convincingly

''Come on Caroline, don't tell me you didn't sleep at all" he worried, it was very unusual for his friend. First the late visit, now no rest, something was wrong.

''I forgot how beautiful it is around here. I couldn't leave the windows. At some point I thought I heard music" she explained smiling at the sensations of previous night, she spent it starring through the window. It was true, new Orleans was a magical place, so vivid and genuine.

''Well, I can't blame you. I love the city as well"

''Could you please not mention to Rebekah the fact that I had a sleepless night? You know her, she'll take me to the hospital'' Caroline pleaded

Marcel agreed quietly and Caroline smiled thankfully.

''Why did you drive anyway?''

''You know I love road trips, though I must say they are way more fun when with company" they both laughed, memories of the infamous road trip still clear in their minds.

Shortly after Rebekah woke up and the three decided to eat on terrace of the beautiful Plantation House. They enjoyed the rays of sunshine and gossiped for a little while, catching up on the latest events. Marcel had to leave or so he said as an excuse to give them a chance for best friends reunion. He always knew what to do and Caroline couldn't be more grateful. The conversation changed its course into Caroline's wedding. Everything was mostly settled, then Caroline had to

explain why Tyler didn't come with her.

''Does he even know that you're here?'' hearing the question Caroline tried to avoid Rebekah's gaze

''No, he doesn't. You know he'd be furious. I still don't understand why you guys can't come around"

''Well that explains why you didn't take a plane. Remember my words: his over controlling tendencies will get worse'' Rebekah warned her friend raising finger just like mothers do while scolding their children.

''Said Rebekah Gerard" Caroline laughed making the other blonde smile against her will.

They decided to go for a walk to the French Quarter. The afternoon was very pleasant, full of sunshine, full of street jazz and tourists. After some shopping both Rebekah and Caroline couldn't resist the smell of fresh beignets lingering in the air and decided to order some along with coffee. Rebekah offered to invite her siblings for the evening, except of Klaus of course, but Caroline declined saying that she wanted to keep her incognito profile. That reaction seemed very strange to Rebekah but she didn't push it.

Eventually they bought some wine and snacks for the evening. Marcel once again was kind enough to leave the girls some space and joined Sophie and Diego.

After watching some movies girls quickly done their bathroom routine and met again, this time in their pjs, in the guest room occupied by Caroline. It was pretty late, they sipped wine in comfortable silence. It was Caroline who broke it

''Rebekah could you arrange a meeting with Klaus?'' she was dead serious

Rebekah was obviously shocked and Caroline wouldn't have expected any other reaction. She hadn't mentioned his name in years, she hadn't seen him either, in fact she acted as if he never existed. But what other choice did she have really. She was best friends with her ex-husband's sister, they shared same friends, there wasn't much she could do.

''No. I mean, I'm not sure it's a good idea'' Rebekah answered, brows furrowed in confusion. She was sensing that something was bothering her friend but she wouldn't have suspected that she'd pop out with this sort of question. She was beginning to worry.

''Please'' Caroline pleaded

It sounded genuinely and Rebekah was disoriented. She knew how deeply Caroline felt for her brother in the past but once their divorce was finalized she didn't want anything to do with him, she loathed him. Same went for Klaus. The divorce was unexpected to say the least, Rebekah was sure feeling like this would last always and forever and suddenly her best friend and her beloved brother finished their relationship. Caroline pursued her career, she became a little cold hearted. Klaus also focused on his work, he left Chicago for New Orleans and started to close up. Both of them were hurting but they managed to cope. They were times when everybody wondered what's happened but nobody ever got any answers. Other times Caroline and Klaus expressed themselves without words. While in the bar Klaus often remained silent, lost in his own thoughts. Caroline gazed in the empty space, emotions were written all over their faces. Those situations were a rarity but it wasn't something you could just observe. Their finished relationship was still very much alive, although they didn't know about it.

Half a year ago Rebekah and Marcel came back from Caroline with the news of her engagement. To soften the blow Marcel invited Klaus to the bar to break him the news. At first Klaus was furious, he destroyed a few pieces of furniture but then he was simply upset. That night he and Marcel consumed enormous amount of bourbon, they were hungover for two days. Klaus didn't say a word for six days. Caroline erased Klaus from her life, so nobody dared to tell her.

''Rebekah please, just this one time'' the blonde looked into Caroline's pleading eyes and knew that given the past her best friend wouldn't ask for it without a reason.

''I'll call him in the morning and set a rendez-vous in the cafe we often go to. I'll say I'll meet him but it would be you. Otherwise he may decline" Rebekah offered

Frankly, Caroline was a little hurt that her ex-husband wouldn't even meet her for coffee. On the other hand he made his intentions clear the last time they spoke.

''Thank you" Caroline whispered

Rebekah smiled gently in response and declared that they should go to sleep. Leaving the room she stopped in the doorway and asked ''Why?"

Caroline sighed and responded quietly ''In order to marry Tyler I need to make something clear with Klaus. It's been nagging me for weeks, well to be completely honest for years, since the divorce but it intensified now that I am going to be a wife again."

Rebekah nodded as if accepting her justification and left her room. Unfortunately Caroline's response did nothing to soothe her worries. Everything was getting more and more confusing. Taking that Caroline wanted to talk to Klaus she understood why the blonde came here in secret, by car. That way Tyler wouldn't see the flight tickets being purchased on their bank account. He wasn't found of Caroline's ex-husband, although he never met him, or his family that's why he didn't like Rebekah - she was a part of Caroline's past. But why exactly Caroline didn't want Tyler to know her whereabouts, he wouldn't be pleased but he also wouldn't be lied to. What was so important that Caroline would break nearly four years of silence?


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline didn't get much sleep, again. The wine just made it worse. Now she was stressed, tired and had a headache. First thing in the morning Rebekah did as she promised and arranged a meeting with Klaus for the next day.

After the breakfast they went grocery shopping and after they enjoyed the sunshine coming through the window while laying on the sofas. Something was blinding Caroline though. When she sat up she figured it must be the sun reflecting from the polished piano standing by the windows. She walked over it and run her hand over the surface.

''Are you still playing?'' Caroline asked her friend. before answering Rebekah joined her sitting by the instrument.

''Yes'' she said with a gentle smile "but not as often as all those years ago"

''I thought I wouldn't live to the day you stop giving gigs" Caroline laughed

"I did not! You'll see for yourself" the other responded with mischievous smirk and Caroline couldn't

help but smile

"You know I'll never forget this piece you wrote for us. I know it by heart" Caroline claimed with

dreamy expression

"Do you want me to play it?"

"No" Caroline answered, still smiling

The blondes didn't have more time to continue their idyll. Marcel came home with kids. The minute they noticed the visitor they ran into her embrace screaming "Auntie Care!"

"Hi guys!" she said back, then she looked at them closely and added "You're growing up so fast!"

"Did you have fun at Granny's?"

"Yes, we did" Sophie started telling how they went for a walk with Granny's dog. All with details and full commitment to the story-telling. She looked so sweet when her eyes brightened up - they were blue, her hair was curly and you could say now how beautiful she'll be one day, a heartbreaker for sure (the same went for her little brother Diego). Caroline would never forget the day she first met this little angel.

 ** _Chicago 2009_**

 _She and Klaus lived in this tiny apartment which was still unaffordable for them. Caroline was a last year law student just as Rebekah. They studied together. That's how she met Klaus - through Rebekah. At the moment Klaus was an intern in a law corporation, he was a double major in law and art history. He came from a wealthy family but his father Mikael cut off his funds after high school, because Klaus wasn't his biological son. Klaus was an outcome of his mother's - Esther- affair. She died when Klaus was just a boy but she made Mikael promise to raise her son, for Mikael rising Klaus came to an end the day he became 18. So Klaus worked full time job as a barman to earn a living for himself and his wife and so did Caroline. She worked in some bookshop downtown, the place was quiet so she could learn when there weren't any customers. They barely saw each other between shifts and classes._

 _When Sophie was born it was late in the night. Caroline rushed from the apartment to the hospital. Klaus had one hour left of his shift and decided to stay until it's finished. When he finally arrived at the hospital Rebekah was resting, Marcel asleep in the armchair by her side. Next there was Caroline nestled in a chair in the corner of the room, she was in her pajamas and was covered by her jacket. Even though she was wearied, had messed up hair and had bags under her eyes she was still breathtaking. That night was the first time Klaus saw his wife for three days._

 _He walked slowly and kneeled by her side. With one hand he cupped her face and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. It woke her up._

 _"_ _Klaus? What time is it?" she said fluttering her eyelids_

 _"_ _Shh sweetheart" he replied letting her know to stay quiet not to wake his sister and Marcel. "It's 1 a.m. You shouldn't have been waiting, you're getting up early today."_

 _"_ _It's okay, I'm not sleeping well without you anyway" she said gazing into his eyes. After a moment of silence she asked_

 _"_ _Have you seen her already?"_

 _"_ _No" he answered as a matter of fact_

 _"_ _Come on. I'll show you" she got up and took him by the hand "Elijah and Katherine left shortly after I arrived, they asked me to say 'hi' to you" the blonde related and suddenly stopped in the middle of corridor._

 _"_ _Klaus, hi" she said with a smile, it made Klaus smile. He was exhausted but one her smile brightened up his appearance and he felt as if he was the most powerful creature on the planet._

 _"_ _Hello Caroline" he finally responded with a dimpled smirk immediately followed by a gentle kiss._

 _Once they parted they made the rest of the way to Sophie in silence._

 _When they arrived Klaus thought his vision was multiplied, there were so many babies, all of them peacefully sleeping. Caroline pointed with her finger to the left and he noticed the name_

 _"_ _Sophie Gerard" Caroline read and after a while added "she's a lot like you and Bekah. She's got blue eyes and I'm sure her dimples will pop out any minute."Klaus smiled at her commentary and enfolded her with his arms. They stood there staring at the newborn from behind the glass.  
Caroline couldn't help but wonder whether their baby would look more like Klaus or herself. Would it inherit the accent as well? Would it cause a lot of trouble? She was so excited at the thought of having a family with Klaus, she couldn't wait._

"Diego won't you show auntie Care your room?" Rebekah asked her two year old.

"Oh I'd love that" Caroline said picking him up and then walked them to his room. It was full of toys, he even had a mini piano, guess Rebekah didn't want to lose her son to sport solely. Caroline put Diego down but he immediately took her by the hand as if he was scared she would leave. He was so adorable, just as his sister. They started playing with his superhero figures whittled from wood. He took one, Caroline assumed it was a Superman, she's never been interested in those things. The boy pointed at it and said "Ankle"

"No Diego, it's Superman" Caroline corrected

"Ankle" the boy repeated. Caroline was confused "No honey, it's not an ankle"

"He said uncle" Sophie said from the doorway "Uncle Klaus whittled it for Diego"

"Oh" was Caroline's only answer

„It's not a superman, it's Hulk. Diego likes his green skin" Sophie elaborated

"Huh. When did you get so smart young lady?" two girls laughed. The Gerards and Caroline spent the rest of the afternoon playing. Then it was time for a bath. Caroline volunteered to take care of the kids. She caused enough trouble to Rebekah and Marcel, this was her way of a 'thank you'. Besides she wanted to spend as much time with the little ones as she could, she'd be leaving shortly.

There was also this Hulk thing. It enlightened her that she was probably the worst auntie ever, she rarely visited, Diego was so shy with her. It wasn't that Klaus was better at being an uncle but that she wasn't as good. She avoided New Orleans because of her ex-husband and her husband-to-be. Rebekah wasn't fond of Tyler either, all Mikaelsons weren't to be frank, and with the kids trip to Chicago happened only once. Caroline was being selfish. She didn't keep in touch with the Mikaelsons when they were her family.

After the bath they all gathered in the living room. By the window there was a huge, shining piano. Diego was nestled in Marcel's arms and Sophie was sitting in Caroline's lap. Rebekah entered the room and sat by the piano. She started playing a soft tune and the kids started clapping their hands. After a small concert, which as Caroline learned was their daily ritual, it wast time for kids to sleep. When Caroline was tucking up Sophie the girl asked for a bedtime story. The blonde was overjoyed at this demand, maybe the kids didn't treat her with a distance after all. Excited she quickly took a seat by the bed and without even looking she took the first book lying on the nightstand, it was _Little Red Ridding Hood._

 _"_ No auntie, another story." Sophie said

"Why, what is wrong with this one?" Caroline asked concerned

"Only uncle Klaus reads me this one. He's the Big Bad Wolf and I'm the Little Red Ridding Hood" the girl stated proudly, but it was another stab for Caroline. Klaus wasn't just occasionally giving his nephew and niece gifts. He was a part of their lives. And what hurt Caroline the most was that now she knew for sure. Klaus would have been an amazing father. But she couldn't do the 'what ifs'. Not now. Possibly ever. She sighed heavily and began to read _Beauty and the Beast._


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning was just as the previous, night barely slept but Caroline didn't waste any more time. She was meeting Klaus for breakfast at 10pm. _Doesn't he have a work?_ Well she'll find out but it was only one of million of questions running through her head. _Has he changed? Has he aged? Has she aged? Would he recognize her? Does he have a girlfriend?_ …and the one she has been asking herself for last four years.

Deciding to clear her head she got up and took a shower. Afterwards she put on some make up and did her hair leaving the curls cascading down her back. Then she spent quite a while on choosing an outfit. In the end she decided to keep it simple and put on her favorite jeans, sky blue v-neck sweater and black boots. It was only 7:30. _Nicely done, Forbes._ Having nothing left to do she packed her things. 7:46. God. Ok what now?! There was only one thing that could calm her down at the moment. _Breakfast_. She was appointed to have one but it didn't mean she couldn't prepare something for her hosts. Caroline quietly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She was finishing taking all the necessary ingredients from the fridge and when she closed the door it took all her willpower to suppress a scream.

Out of nowhere there was Diego holding Sophie's hand standing right in front of her. For a second she could swear she was only imagining them.

"Hi auntie Care"

Caroline gathered her guts and smiled brightly not to scare the kids with her strange behavior "Good morning!" then she leaned down and kissed both Diego and Sophie. She was feeling guilty that she obviously woke them up.

"Do you want to help me?" she asked putting them on the chairs by the kitchen island.

"Yeah" Sophie clapped her hand joyously.

"And you Diego? Do you want to help auntie Care?" Caroline asked chubby boy and he nodded.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked again and began to tickle him.  
"Yes auntie" Caroline could literally feel her heart began to melt

The three of them backed chocolate muffins, made toasts, fried bacon and scrambled eggs. Then Caroline made some coffee and purred one cup for herself. That was exactly what she needed, taken her sleeping problems it was a miracle she was still standing. When everything was ready the kids ran to wake up their parents and drawled Rebekah and Marcel to show them what they prepared. Of course Rebekah and Marcel were thrilled and very proud, they also thanked Caroline.  
"It's my 'Thank you for everything' and 'Goodbye' breakfast" she stated taking the Gerards by surprise.

"Won't you come back for lunch?" asked Rebekah

"No I don't think I would be a good company. Besides I need to get back home before Tyler."

During her stay in New Orleans she spoke with him twice apart from 'Goodnight' texts but it felt as if they completely forgot about one another. It didn't change the fact that Tyler was very much alive and would be very angry if he learned about her escapade. She didn't want this kind of argument before the wedding. New Orleans always tore them apart.

After all the hugs and kisses Caroline promised the Gerards to see them at the pre-wedding dinner. She didn't miss the looks Rebekah gave her but all Caroline could afford was "I'll call you when I get home".

She arrived at the cozy café, she was an hour early. She took a table in the corner, it was situated by the window. Caroline ordered a coffee and got lost in her thoughts staring through the window. The street was full of life, there was a small band playing street jazz, people were shopping or vividly talking in the restaurants. Caroline's attention was picked by a group of young girls walking on the sidewalk. With shopping bags in hand, laughing at something. They seemed so carefree and happy. It reminded her, all those years ago she was one of them.

 _It was craziness. Nothing was really planned. What if they won't have a place to stay at? Would the band be any good? What about the food? Will she find a wedding dress? Caroline wasn't sure why she even agreed to this. Right, she loved him like crazy so how could she refuse his proposal. She was a sophomore student, Klaus would finish his studies next year. All they had was a small apartment in Chicago. When Klaus proposed Caroline threw herself at him and led him to the bed without noticing that practically she didn't give him an actual answer. The engagement ring was breathtaking, simple yet beautiful. Caroline never learned how much it cost, Klaus wouldn't tell her but she was sure it was everything but cheap. Her fiancé probably worked his ass off to afford it. They both were consumed by studies and work. It was hard but they were together, that was what really mattered._

 _When they started talking about the wedding they couldn't come around anything fitting and affordable at the same time. Suddenly they remembered one weekend when Klaus' classmate Marcel invited them to his hometown. They fell in love with New Orleans. Art, music, the ambiance… And they thought why not? That's how Caroline found herself in the situation where she had no control. The plan was simple. Wedding in the garden and a wedding parade afterwards. They decided to go in separate cars- girls in a white one, guys in the black SUV. Both cars provided by Elijah, Klaus' brother. It was kind of a bachelor road trip. Yep. They were driving all the way from Chicago to NOLA. The rest would be handled when they arrive. And it was. Klaus and his brothers were responsible for the suits, wedding bands and the music while girls went shopping. Firstly girls handled the food and drinks and delivered everything to the backyard where they put on some lights on the tree branches and made some simple flower compositions. The mansion along with the backyard was one of a few proprieties owned by Marcel Gerard's family. Thanks to him everything was possible to organize, he helped in everything, he knew New Orleans like the back of his hand after all. Though everything was looking just fine there was a problem on the horizon. Caroline has been venturing through the shops with her bridesmaids Rebekah, Katherine and Bonnie for hours and she couldn't find a dress. What was she thinking really, living it for the last minute. Caroline was losing hope it would work out until they entered the antiques store. The dresses were incredible. There was a section for each time period and occasion. Unfortunately any wedding dress suited the bride. In that moment of complete distress Katherine walked over her with a shopping bag in hand, handed it to Caroline and ordered her to try it on.  
"You already bought it. Why should I try it on?" she asked confused  
The brunette smirked „Because I bought it and it's mine, so it's something borrowed, and it's also something old and…" she didn't get a chance to finish because the blonde opened the bag „Katherine, it's blue"_

 _"_ _Trust me. Just try it on"  
Putting a show of giving an eyeroll Caroline sighed heavily and did as she was said. When she left the changing room Katherine was already waiting with an idle and scissors. Bonnie and Rebekah remained silent. The dress was in fact a beautiful gown made for a princess, not a bride. Katherine had other opinion. She quickly got rid of chaffy ornaments from the corset of the dress, she also cut off the straps. Now it was an entirely different dress though Caroline still wasn't convinced.  
"I like it" Bonnie said nodding with approval.  
"Thank you" Katherine replied proudly.  
"Rebekah what do you think?" Caroline turned around and faced the other blonde who was weirdly silent.  
"Nik will love it" she said with a broad smile. Caroline looked at the gown again and agreed with her friend "You're right, it looks like the sky from his landscapes"  
"No. It is the same color as your eyes. He loves your eyes, so he'll love the dress" Rebekah explained. Caroline was touched by the comment and decided to take the dress. Her last doubts were blown away when she saw Klaus' look when he first saw her in it. She felt as if it was only the two of them. Funnily enough that's what marriage's all about, two people and the feeling between them.  
As for surprises the boys did quite well. They looked ravishing in their suits an black shirts, no ties, no bows. Klaus left a few buttons open so that his necklaces were on full display. They were quite a pair, Klaus and Caroline.  
The ceremony was moving. Instead of the traditional wedding march the band played a soft jazz tune. The vows were simple yet tearful, 'Always and Forever' included. The first dance was pure magic. Somehow there was a piano in the backyard. Caroline smiled so hard she thought her cheeks would tear apart. Rebekah was very talented, she composed the piece specially for them, as a gift. Although they heard it for the first time it was perfect for them to dance to. Unforgettable. In the end everyone danced 'til dawn. A wedding of a royal caliber perhaps it was not but Caroline wouldn't want it any other way. She was happy. Ridiculously happy._

Caroline was brought back from her trance by the waitress who lost her balance and fell down with tray in hands. The blonde quickly checked the time. 9:43. _Ok._ She sipped her now cold coffee and just waited, eyes locked on the door. Her heart skipped a bit overtime someone entered. And finally that someone was Klaus. Her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't see him for four years and now he was here. His eyes scanned the café in search of his sister but they found Caroline instead. And he just stood there, like a deer caught in the highlights. Afraid that he would run away Caroline stood up from the table and walked over to him. He didn't move, _that was a good sign right?_ She reached him, their eyes locked. They stood for a moment in silence. It wasn't awkward, with Klaus it was never awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Intense.  
"Hi Klaus" Caroline decided to speak, but her greeting was rather weak. She was breathing quickly and her voice trembled. Klaus didn't respond, Caroline couldn't read any emotion from his face or his eyes…they were just stormy.  
"I'm sorry, I asked Rebekah to arrange this meeting. I was hoping that we could…talk" and once again the words didn't sound too convincing, she cursed her lack of control over her reactions. Frankly, she wasn't surprised. He always had that effect on her, she couldn't hide anything from him.  
"Please" Caroline pleaded, this time she said it with more confidence. She couldn't get him to answer.  
After a moment he gave in and nodded. She led the way to the table and they silence fell upon them once again. Klaus was sitting in front of her, only table separating them. He looked rather cozy with his arm stretched out and his elbow resting on the armchair with a hand under his chin. He would have looked like a philosopher deep in thought or some king planning the strategy, what sounded like him, but the eyes. His sight was locked on Caroline, eyes still stormy. Caroline wasn't scared but his silence and look made her more and more nervous. Though she knew better than push him. Luckily a waitress came to her rescue asking for an order. Klaus was silent so Caroline ordered first, another coffee. The seconds past and the waitress was still waiting for an order, in the end Caroline put her out of her misery. Klaus wasn't even looking at the girl.  
"Tea, a cup of tea" she said  
"Uhm…it's a coffee shop"  
"Then find some" Caroline said it not paying attention to troubled waitress who was now already gone. It was even hilarious. That's the way Klaus always responded to the staff, well he was either more flirtatious or mean. It was really rare to have him silent. To be fair she didn't know how to act either. She just leaned in the chair, crossed her arms and watched him carefully.

Klaus was wearing a dark Henley, black jacket, black trousers, black boots. She could see his necklaces and smell his cologne, He had his hair cut differently, he didn't seem so much older, the change wasn't so visible. He was still handsome.  
The waitress came back with both coffee and tea. Caroline murmured a 'Thank you' without breaking the staring contest and immediately started sipping her coffee. It was her third and it was only 10:29pm.  
"How are you?" she asked  
Klaus put down his hand from under his chin and leaned closer to the table. "I'm fine. You?" his voice was emotionless but still it made Caroline gasp, it had been so long since she last heard him speak.  
"I'm okay" she responded faintly. She thought about this moment countless times yet she didn't know how to make a small talk with a person with whom she once shared every thought, everything. She didn't know how. They remained silent.  
Meanwhile Klaus was barely controlling himself since the moment he laid eyes on Caroline. She took his breath away, literally. Not only did he not expect her but she was possibly more beautiful than he remembered. He knew he should have left right away but he couldn't make himself do it. All those past years he'd been wishing to just see her and here she was. But he couldn't, he knew the longer he stayed the more he wouldn't be able to leave. It was true four years ago and it was true now.

 _Lately everything was just wrong. Klaus was angry, Caroline was angry, they were fighting all the time. That was not how it was supposed to be. Klaus was a law intern, working extra hours to fulfill his ambitions, Caroline was a senior, both had jobs. They were always apart and that's how it had been for last three years. But they were crazy about each other. They became frustrated and both tried to hide it. Caroline was frustrated because she couldn't see her husband, Klaus because he didn't have enough time for his wife. Neither complained, they argued about everything else instead. 'Klaus why do you always leave this mess?' but what it meant was 'why can't you be here to clean it'. 'Caroline don't leave the kitchen lights on for the night' while he wanted to say 'I am not able to afford the little nor the big things for you'.  
One night Klaus decided that it couldn't be like this anymore. He was supposed to leave from work earlier to join Caroline for drinks with her friends. And he did. He was about to enter that little pub when he saw her. Caroline was sitting by the table with her friends. She was laughing, he couldn't remember the last time she laughed, in fact they became very stiff. Then Caroline checked her phone and Klaus could see fatigue and disappointment in her expression. He wasn't able to be the husband she needed, she was amongst people who recounted all the things she didn't have with Klaus. New apartments, fancy dates, extravagant gifts, mutual time and activities. And he knew that no matter how much Caroline would've wanted to share the same things she just couldn't, because they didn't do or have any of this. And Caroline deserved to have those. She deserved better.  
Damon stood up and started to lead Caroline to the stage. It was karaoke night. Elena started cheering and Caroline gave in. She started singing some popular pop song and added some dance moves, she seemed carefree. In that moment she seemed happy, happier than the last few weeks. Klaus send her a text with apologies that he couldn't make it. He got back to the office and found one of his co-workers, they spend the night preparing the papers.  
I_

 _n the morning by the time Caroline woke up he was already packed. The blonde got up and found her husband in the living room and the show began.  
"How was Damon?" he asked as a way of greeting, Caroline was hangover  
"Seriously?" did he have to ruin her morning she thought  
"I asked how was Damon, you clearly had fun with him" he stated with venom in his voice  
"What are you implying?"  
"I don't know, what should I be implying?"  
"You're hilarious"  
"Obviously not as hilarious as Damon"  
"Maybe you'd have beed more hilarious if you'd been there" she said with coldness and turned around to get back to bed.  
"I want a divorce" she heard him say when she was in the doorway. How dare he accuse her of unfaithfulness and demand a divorce? Was that really what he thought of her? It made her angry. She's had enough of his jealousy tantrums.  
"Fine!" she screamed turning back to face him. It was only than that she noticed the bags next to the sofa and some files on the table. He couldn't be serious. Asshole. He wanted to gain control over her? What game was he playing? She started laughing "Ok. Let's do it your way" she signed the papers, looked him straight in the eye, turned around and run back to bed slamming the door. She screamed to the pillow. What an idiot!Klaus knew that it was the moment. Caroline wouldn't leave the other room until she calmed down and it could take a few minutes or hours. It broke him to hurt her but in the end it was all for her. He looked around their home for the last time and left._

 _When Caroline woke up to hours later she was sober and Klaus was gone. His bags as well. When he didn't come home for dinner she started to worry. Then she thought that maybe he's avoiding her for the time being and stayed at work. After next day of silence she contacted Klaus' colleague_

 _"He's gone"_

 _"Gone? Gone where?"_

 _"I don't know. Nobody saw that guy for three days. Klaus Mikaelson's disappeared into thin air"._

 _The man was right, she learned that he left the job. Both jobs._

 _For the next three days she'd tried to reach him. He left her. He fled the city. That day he was dead serious and she thought he was joking._

 _They've had fought before. The first time he was being over jealous she locked up the front door and Klaus slept on the corridor. They were both very impulsive. But Caroline didn't think that one day their argument would end their marriage. Unfortunately it also didn't seem like Klaus did it under bad emotions. He had the papers already prepared. Caroline went to Elijah, the lawyer she knew Klaus would turn to and it was in deed true. Their marriage was done, that was what she learned from Elijah who didn't help Klaus with the papers. Her husband informed whole family via e-mail that he didn't want to stay in this marriage and pleaded not to let her contact him. It broke her. It all happened so fast she couldn't believe it was true. Klaus left her everything, he didn't even take their photos. She desperately tried to reach him but he didn't answer any of her calls._

 _Katherine helped her, she stayed with her for two months (leaving Elijah home alone. Rebekah tried to do the best she could but she was preoccupied with Sophie) and she hated Klaus ever since for what he did to Caroline. Eventually Caroline came to live with her ex-wife status although it took a year 'til she started dating again. Then she met Tyler._

"Caroline" he couldn't remember the last time he called her by her name directly, she was stunned as well. "Why did you come to see me?" he asked with a stone cold face.

Caroline started fidgeting with her hand. It was hard to speak of "In two months I'm getting married and I'm so terrified I can't sleep. I'm scared this marriage won't work because I do something wrong like the previous time. I don't want to repeat my mistakes. You left me" her voice cracked but she continued "Please tell me what did I do wrong? Why did you fill in divorce papers?"

Klaus shut his eyes and took a minute to breathe in and out. He should have left.

"You owe me an explanation"

"Caroline it wasn't your fault" he sounded sincere but it wasn't enough for her.

"You can't tell me you divorced me without a reason." Caroline was determinated to get an answer out of him and he could see it in her eyes, she wouldn't let it go.

"You were unhappy"

"That's not true!"

"You were. You deserved so much better than small apartment, a husband that would actually be with you not somewhere else. You were wasting your youth with me and it was supposed to be the best time of your life."

"You can't be serious. We were young and in college. Of course it wasn't easy but we had to start with something. You know money doesn't matter to me"

"You were miserable"

"I was in love!" she said "Maybe it wasn't enough for you but it was enough for me."

Klaus clenched his jaw "Looks like you've already figured it out. Why bother than?"

"Klaus, I'm not ready to let you go" one fat tear slid down her cheek "how can I marry another?"

It broke his heart to do it but he wanted to do right by her, he always did. So he grasped her hand that was laying on the table and put all his willpower into convincing her "Caroline, you'll marry him because you love him. You already let me go, you've going to have another husband and this time no more heartbreaks. You're strong and your fiancé is the luckiest man on this planet." Caroline stroked his hand with her thumb, his words calmed her.

"Would you come for the wedding?"

"Sweetheart I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both"

"If a little part of you cares for me you'll come. For old times' sake" Klaus opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He didn't know what to say but Caroline didn't wait for his response. He could see something was disturbing her. So he waited for her to spill.

"Our marriage was the best thing that ever happened to me. I never wanted to make you feel the way you did. In fact maybe it's just an excuse. It was you who was unhappy but you chose to make it about me. But I never complained, you were all I ever wanted. I was trying to take the blame for four years and yes. I was exhausted with work and our lifestyle but we were in college what were we supposed to do way stay beside one another like you vowed me. You just couldn't you're the one to blame"

"You signed it"

"You tricked me. Who does that to your beloved one?"

"You let me go that day, without a second glance like it was just a fight"

"Because I didn't think you were capable of doing such a terrible thing"

"Very well then perhaps you should just go back to your fiancé. I'm sure he isn't capable of terrible things."

"Leave Tyler out of this"

"I was under impression it is about you and him" Klaus observed her closely "If it was, he'd be here. Why isn't he by your side?" Caroline couldn't believe his impertinence. Or maybe she knew Klaus saw through her.

"He doesn't know I'm here"

"Are you scared of what would he do?"

"Tyler would never hurt me!"

"You thought the same about me"

In that moment the both stopped themselves to go further it was too hurtful. They avoided the eye contact. That was it.

"That was a mistake" Caroline looked him in the eye for the last time, took her bag and left. She stopped in the doorway to look back but Klaus didn't even turn around. He stared through the window. And that was the final blow. The blonde ran towards her car, got in and started the engine. She cried leaving New Orleans behind and she didn't stop driving or crying until she ran out of gas and tears. Now she knew leaving wasn't easy, not at all. It hurt just as much as being left behind. And what hurt her the most was that one again Klaus who left her. This time without answers that she sought. Moreover he made her question everything and she was lost. During her way back home she cried out all her tear supply and didn't stop for sleep because she wouldn't get any. _Was it because of Klaus or Tyler?_ She wanted it to be about Tyler she just couldn't. She knew Tyler wasn't Klaus and she loved him, he was her fiancé. She just couldn't stop thinking whether she could marry him. Meeting with Klaus was supposed to be some sort of closure but it started all the 'what ifs' running through her head. No, it wasn't fair for Tyler. So she turned the radio on and sang along 'til she arrived home.

 **The wedding dress is the one that Klaus bought Caroline for the Mikaelson's Ball.  
Hope you enjoy my story so far **


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline didn't sleep, again. She was getting used to this 24/7 life, _how much time are wasting for sleep anyway?_ After her morning routine she arrived to work early, not only because she didn't know what to do with herself, especially with her extra 3 hours, but she also had some work to catch up with. After her stay in New Orleans that was what she needed.

After work she came home to Tyler and continued to live her life. But something was off and she couldn't get rid of that feeling. It was eating her from the inside and she was horrified. Now not only was she sleep-deprived but she also lost her appetite, even Tyler noticed something was wrong but shrugged it off as pre-wedding stress. And Caroline became a slave of her own thoughts.

2 weeks before the wedding

It was a week after their weekend apart. Caroline was finishing cleaning up after dinner when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She turned off the tap and felt Tyler press himself again his back. He was aroused already. Caroline didn't have much energy for anything lately, she was acting like a zombie but now she thought it might help her relax and focus only on her fiancé. So she turned her head and gave Tyler a passionate kiss meanwhile his hands went under her shirt and cupped her breasts. She let out a sensual groan when she felt him pay extra attention to her nipples. She wanted to turn around but Tyler pressed her harder against the table top and started to undress himself. Caroline followed and was left with her underwear only. Tyler started going down, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her back, then he took off her panties and quickly stood up. Caroline immediately directed his hands back to her cleavage. The moment he entered her he set up a quick pace. It was fierce, intense and fast. He slowed down for a moment only to unclasp her bra. His pace was crazy it was clear he wanted to reach his release as soon as possible and after a few minutes he succeeded but it wasn't enough for Caroline. Tyler gave her a sweet kiss and started to pick up his clothes from the floor, Caroline followed him to the bedroom but before he could enter the bathroom she took him by the wrist and led him to the bed. Then she climbed on top of him creating the needed fraction while his member was becoming harder and harder by the minute. When he was ready she positioned herself above him and took him all in at once. Tyler cursed under his breath when his fiancée began to ride him. Gradually she sped up, their bodies were sweaty and the bedroom bedroom was full of their heavy sighs and loud moans. Caroline tilted her head back, closing her eyes she once again sped p and soon after she reached her orgasm. She lay down next to Tyler who watched her in awe.

"God, I missed you" he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Caroline responded with a soft smile. "I'm exhausted" she stated and buried herself in sheets, not bothering with taking shower. Fortunately Tyler did go to shower and left Caroline to rest. She didn't lie, she was worn off so she closed her eyes but her brain didn't plan to end her tournament and so once again the blonde spend the night with closed eyes and not much sleep.  
In the morning she tried to get up but the moment she took a step she felt herself falling and everything became a blur.

10 days to the wedding

"Tyler I'm fine I can walk by myself."  
"You said you were fine for the past weeks and you ended up in a hospital."  
"I said I was sorry" she apologized again  
"I just wish you'd told me you couldn't sleep. We could have gotten you some sleeping pills."  
"Then I wouldn't have woken up" she teased  
"Are you serious?!" he screamed  
"I'll stop I'm sorry" she said frightened of his abrupt reaction  
"I think I'll go get some rest" Caroline said breaking the silence and Tyler barked  
"Ok. What is your problem?" she demanded angry with his strange behavior.  
"My problem is that maybe all this wouldn't have happened.. you wouldn't have been absent, you wouldn't have been sleep-deprived and stressed and most of all you wouldn't have ended up in a hospital for four days if you haven't been in New Orleans when I was away!" Tyler was furious and Caroline was actually scared. Waking up from the shock she asked  
"How did you know?"  
"I met our neighbour in the elevator and she asked about our weekend trip, said she wanted to borrow some sugar but finally gave up and figured we weren't home"  
"Why New Orleans?"  
"Blind guess, though I'm assuming I'm not wrong?"  
"No, you're not."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I knew what your reaction would be" she stated tiredly  
"So why do it anyway?" he pressed  
"Because I needed to!" she nearly screamed through greeted teeth  
"Is it about Klaus?"  
"Stop making it harder on me!"  
"What?"  
"I invited him to the wedding."  
"Excuse me?" Tyler's expression gave away his burning rage  
"I invited him"  
"Without my permission?"  
"It's my wedding as well"  
"Yeah and mine as well"  
The room became silent apart from their heavy breaths.  
"I knew you wouldn't agree but I had to try. Don't worry he probably won't come."  
"If he's such an important figure on your guest list why haven't you mentioned him when we were sending the invitations?" Tyler asked all the right questions  
"Because back then I didn't know I needed him to be there!"  
"What do you need your ex-husband on your wedding for?"  
"To know that our chapter is permanently closed"  
"I thought it already was" with that he started to leave the apartment.  
"Tyler don't you dare walk away right now!" but he didn't react. Caroline bursted out crying and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Caroline woke up three hours later, again with head full of thoughts. She felt guilty, Tyler didn't deserve any of this. She made her way to the living room from where she could hear the tv playing, Tyler was probably watching football. She was correct, Tyler looked rather cozy, relaxed on a couch, focused on the match but what was important was the fact that he calmed down. Though you could see from his face that something was bothering him.  
Caroline sat on the coffee table in front of him, blocking his view on TV screen. When Tyler finally addressed her presence by silencing the TV she took him by the hand  
"Tyler, I'm so sorry for everything. I should have told you." she continued "And just so you know I am stressed because of the wedding. I just want it to be perfect." that seemed to soothe Tyler  
"I know you do. You're basically a control freak on crack." he joked  
"Hey" she laughed and Tyler brought her to sit next to him. She cuddled by his side and they went back to watching the match.  
"Tyler" Caroline said excited after a while  
"Mhm?" not completely paying attention  
"Let's run away"  
"What?" still more focused on football  
"Let's go to Texas or California, maybe Las Vegas?" Caroline talked getting more and more excited but Tyler didn't respond. "I mean it. Let's go anywhere. Just the two of us, we can even get married jumping from the plane or in the barn. Let's run away from all this stress and craziness"  
"Caroline, I am not going to marry you in the barn" Tyler laughed not taking her seriously  
"Why not?"  
"Because we can afford a proper ceremony and reception."  
"Okay let's replace our ceremony, decorations and everything to the barn"  
"No"  
"Why?" Caroline was getting angry, it may have look like some childish banter but it wasn't.  
"I don't want to remember our wedding as some dance festive in a barn like in some bad romantic comedy. No barn, no Texas or Las Vegas. We should live up to some standards."  
"Yeah" Caroline replied saddened.

7 days to the wedding  
That was it. Her last week as Caroline Forbes. She'll become a Lockwood. And the problem was she wasn't overjoyed. And it wasn't about being related to Carol Lockwood. The whole situation made her sad and terribly guilty. Caroline was blue all the way home. She made a reservation, packed her clothes and other stuff. She managed to pack everything and move it to the car in a record time. She and Tyler were going to move out after the wedding, their apartment was already sold. She left her keys on the kitchen counter and waited for Tyler. He was working late today. Half an hour later she heard the front door open.  
"Hi. I'm sorry I'm late." he came to her ready to give her a kiss on a cheek but she turned away.  
"Tyler we need to talk" hearing her statement he sat in front of her on the coffee table, the same way she did a few days ago.  
"What happened?"  
"I can't marry you" Tyler stood up and started pacing around the room  
"That's why you went to Klaus?" To see if he still loves you as you, as you do him?" he asked after a moment  
"I can't love you wholeheartedly and you don't deserve that. It's not fair." Caroline explained but Tyler was hurt  
"Why did you come back? He doesn't love you so you chose consolation prize."  
"I love you Tyler, just not as much as I once loved him. Klaus told me to marry you and wished us a happy life. He didn't want to see me in the first place" Caroline explained brokenhearted. Tyler remained silent. "I wish i realized it sooner. I never meant to hurt you" she tried to make it painless but she knew it wasn't possible. For both. And Tyler didn't make it easy either, he just stood there. "I took my things. I'll pay for the things we can't cancel. We can discuss the money that I gave for the house another time."

Caroline neared Tyler to face him and gave him back the engagement ring.  
"Someday you'll meet someone new and you'll fall madly in love and you'll have moved on without even realizing it"  
"Care the way you love me is enough for me. Let's just forget about this conversation" he tried to giver her ring back  
"I can't forget Tyler. I'm sorry" and she left.

 **It was my first smut so I know it may not be as good as I'd like it to be, though I hope it's good enough for now.  
I am also aware of the mistake in _Million Reasons'_ summary but I don't know how I can change it, sorry.**  
 **This chapter isn't long but it's very dynamic, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to share you predictions on what Caroline'll do next or maybe it's Klaus' time to make his move? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

3 days to the canceled wedding

After breaking up with Tyler Caroline spend the night in the hotel, where their wedding was supposed to take place, getting herself drunk. Nevertheless the next day Caroline went to work, she was hangover but decided that staying in the hotel wouldn't do her better. She thought wrong. Caroline couldn't focus on anything so she didn't do very much. She was misguided and didn't know where to start. The only thing left was her work so Caroline decided that it would be the thing to live by for the next few days, then she would decide what to do with her life. One day, just when she thought that nothing could possibly make her feel worse Carol Lockwood entered her office.

It was Caroline who broke things off so it would be her who informs the guests and cancel everything. Carol said Tyler couldn't do it and Caroline assumed Carol was to proud to do it on behalf of her son, so she agreed. The moment this unpleasant visit was finished the blonde decided to go back to her hotel room.

Caroline knew that she had to start calling as soon as possible. She finished her take out dinner, changed into something more comfortable and made the first call. After two hours Caroline managed to cancel everything the only things left were the dresses for bridesmaids and herself, shoes and suits for best men and Tyler. She had them sent to the people they were made for.

Now it was over an hour past midnight, Caroline was sitting on a couch starring at her beautiful wedding gown which she wouldn't be wearing in two days time. She called everyone, she explained herself thousand times, apart from Mikaelsons. There was supposed to be a pre-wedding dinner for family only tonight. Caroline canceled everybody apart from Mikaelsons to see them. She'd tell them in person. Thinking about anything else she had to do Caroline decided to go to bed. Today was her day off, just like the next three weeks, she would wake up in the morning and prepare herself for the Mikaelson family. and that's exactly what she did.

The dinner was being held in the same hotel Caroline and now also the Mikaelsons where staying at, there was a restaurant with a bar. Caroline wanted to avoid repeating herself and decided to come 15 minutes late when everybody would be settled. When she arrived the Mikaelsons were already waiting and confused when they didn't see Tyler by her side. Standing by the table Caroline smiled, took a big breath and..

"As you might have noticed the Lockwood family is absent. They won't be joining us, neither will Tyler. Four days ago we decided not to get married"

"Four days?!" Rebekah cried out and Kol broke in laughter  
"Kol behave" Elijah commanded his younger brother, his expression remained stoic though he furrowed his brows

"I'm sorry for not telling you right away. You were coming anyway and I decided to take advantage of the situation. I didn't keep in touch with you as I wanted to and for that I am also sorry. Now we can fix this. I'm very happy that you came, I know that you weren't very fond of my ex-fiancé." The blonde was touched by their presence, she didn't even notice when a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh Care Bear" Katherine rushed to hug Caroline and rest of the gang followed. She was being hugged by everybody at the same time when she noticed someone sitting by the table. _He came._ His eyes were boring into hers but after a second he turned his head away.

The dinner was full of laughter and vivid conversations. Caroline couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much. Klaus engaged in few talks but none with Caroline. She didn't address his presence neither.

When they were finished with all the catching up thing the Mikaelsons left to their rooms, tired after the trip, she couldn't blame them it was 1 a.m. already. Caroline finished her drink and was ready to leave herself when she saw a lonely figure sitting by the bar. She approached him taking of her jacket.

"Is this seat taken?" Klaus looked up and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Can I offer you a drink?" he asked after a moment and she nodded.

"I am sorry that I made you feel the way you did. I never meant to." Caroline said unexpectedly, she realized what she said only when the words've already been said but frankly she was happy she did. She meant what she said earlier, she wanted to mend her relationship with the Mikaelsons, every one of them. Even though she dreamed of more.

Klaus was shocked but accepted the apologies with a nod.

"May I ask for the reason Lockwood and yourself parted?" She looked up at him and gave it a thought.

"Your family kindly avoided this question but I can't remain silent forever, can I?" she joked lightly

"I'm afraid you can't" came his response, his stare hidden hidden in his drink

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth" his eyes found hers waiting for her to answer

"I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the terrible things that you've done" Caroline began "But you can't, can you?" Klaus cut in, he looked so vulnerable with the void in his eyes "I will always be the man who left you" he finished bitterly, his stare veiled with unshed tears.

"You shouldn't have come" Caroline said in broken voice. With that she stood up and made her way to her room.

In the morning Caroline was lost. Her life fell into pieces. She broke her engagement, she lived in a hotel and she thought that maybe Klaus and her had a chance, but he made himself clear. Caroline couldn't comprehend how naive she was and now she couldn't even process that because she invited the Mikaelsons to stay in Chicago and they were now waiting for her. Honestly she'd prefer to hide somewhere and escape all her crapy life decisions but she couldn't. She got up from the bed, took a quick shower and did what she has always done. If you feel like crap make sure you look fabulous. With that credo on her mind she picked a white dress reaching her mid-calves, black coat of the same length and flats. It was November but the weather was beautiful, warm and sunny. She was looking for her scarf when she heard knocking.

"Hello darling"

"Hi Kol. Come on in. I'll be just a minute. Is everybody downstairs already?"

"Yes, except for Klaus"

"What do you mean?"

"He's leaving. He wouldn't tell me but the wedding is called off so he doesn't have a reason to stay." Kol explained looking closely at Caroline as if he wanted to find out whether he was right in his assumptions. Caroline stilled. Her scarf long forgotten. She stood with her back to Kol but he could tell he caught her off guard. Without a single word or a side look the blonde walked out of the room. She took the elevator to the floor he was staying on when she realized she didn't know what his room number was. But it was easier than she thought. Once she stepped out of the elevator she thought that the room with doors wide open and luggage outside could be the one. Klaus didn't hear her entering, he was standing by the window looking at the city landscape with hands behind his back.

"Did you plan to tell me?" she asked with coldness "Or did you have it all set up, you know the whole ' _can't forget_ ' thing." Klaus didn't react.

"It was all because of you, I couldn't marry Tyler" no response "You can't even look at me."

"You're hurt but I know that you're in love with me. You loved me so much you let me go because you thought that would be better for me, you came to my wedding just because I asked you to even though it kills you to think about me. I can't sleep because I keep thinking what it would have looked like with you. The feeling I shared with Tyler wasn't the same. Not even close."Klaus could hear how much heart she put into those words. Caroline was breathing heavily awaiting him to speak.

"I've given you a million reasons to abandon me and yet you're still here" he turned around to face her.

"You left me. You hurt me. You broke my heart. Yes, you've given me a million reasons to walk away. I can give you only one to stay." Klaus just stood there looking at her. After a few more minutes of heavy silence Caroline took her cue and left.

Once again Caroline took the elevator, to get to breakfast. She couldn't stop crying when the door opened, she tried to make herself presentable but it was too late. Rebekah noticed that she's been crying, Katherine and Kol looked angry while Marcel and Elijah seemed disappointed. None of them said anything. It was Diego who broke the silence, he's been holding Rebekah's hand but she must have loosened the grip at the sight of her friend because the boy got away. His little, chubby figure was running to Caroline with a broad smile on his face. The blonde started to laugh through tears, she took Diego on her arms and made her way to their table, the rest followed. She decided to share her plate with Diego sitting on her knees. No one commented anything, they started eating. Caroline calmed down, they were half way through breakfast when everybody became silent. Caroline didn't know what was going on but she noticed Katherine's death stare and heard "Is this seat taken?" She looked up and saw Klaus.

"No, it's not." Klaus took a seat by her side and smiled with the corner of his mouth. His siblings didn't know how to act they stared at him and Caroline as if they waited for some grenade to explode.

"Ankle" Diego called joyously and everybody burst out laughing, with his breaking tension abilities he was a little peace maker.

"U-N-C-L-E, Diego. It's uncle" Elijah corrected the boy with a smile.

"Ankle"

After emotional morning came time for the main attraction, be it a zoo. Strolling through the alleys Sophie and Diego were in paradise. This quality time was good for everyone. They shared stories, sometimes jokes, took a lot of pictures with the kids and laughed at the animals.

From time to time Klaus accidentally brushed Caroline's hand, sometimes she stood next to him a little to close. They didn't share a word. But almost every time one thought the other wasn't looking, he glanced and caught her sight. Seeing those interactions Rebekah was concerned while Katherine was disgusted, they looked like shy teenagers in love. But how long would it take to face the reality.

In the afternoon they came back to hotel and met again for dinner. Afterwards everybody retired to their rooms, apart from Katherine who took Elijah and Kol for drinks. The Gerards had to take care of kids and Klaus found himself outside Caroline's room. She declined Katherine's invitation as well.

Caroline was about to get ready to go to bed when she heard someone knocking on her door. She opened the door and saw Klaus. For a moment they stood in silence.

"I'm sorry Caroline" and she smiled shedding a tear. "I'm sorry too" the blonde replied leaning her head against the open door. Klaus took a step closer, brought his hands to cup her cheeks and brushed of the tear with his thumb and leaned down for a kiss. Caroline gripped his wrists as if she was afraid he wasn't real. The kiss became more passionate and they found themselves naked in the bed, tangled in sheets.

"Penny for your thoughts" Klaus said running circles on her bare back. Caroline who's been doing the same thing on his chest brought up her hands under her chin to face him.

"What now?"

"I would have offered you a one way ticket to New Orleans but I know what your answer would be" he said with a hint of sadness.

"If things went another way I'd be by now"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Stop" she smiled "I don't know how to put my life back together. I feel bad for switching men just like that. I did love Tyler. I also meant what I said…" Caroline felt lost and guilty for leaving Tyler and for being so hesitant towards Klaus.

"I'll wait. However long it takes" Caroline leaned forward and kissed him

"Thank you"

 **9 weeks later**

They've been exchanging texts and phone calls. They've caught up on the times they were part, they reestablished their relationship. You could say they were long distance dating. They didn't see each other for nine weeks, except for Skype but Caroline did what she needed to do. She finished every loose end with Tyler, including their house. She also decided to move to New Orleans, Chicago was full of memories of Klaus and now of Tyler, she didn't want to live in the past and New Orleans was home for the Mikaelsons, there was no other place she wanted to be.

Now she was standing at the Bourbon Street, with two suitcases. She was supposed to arrive next week but she decided that she didn't want to wait any longer. So she packed the most necessary things and had the rest shipped to New Orleans.

She was nervous. She and Klaus had been good but there were still a lot of things they would have to work out, they were divorced and moving back together. There was no guide book for this situation, Caroline didn't like the fact that she didn't have full control but did she ever have any really?

She took a big breath and rang the bell it didn't take long for Klaus to open and when he did he smiled and leaned by the doorframe "Hello love"

"Klaus"

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. As you might have noticed I used few lines from TVD script.**

 **The title as the whole story is inspired by Lady Gaga's Million Reasons**

 **I honestly hope that you enjoyed it. It was my first published story so I am a little bit proud of myself. Thank you for all those who followed, favorited and commented on my story. But most of all I'd like to thank those who read it. Let me know what do you think about this idea of Klaroline endgame**


End file.
